


Quiet

by Stateless



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, POV Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateless/pseuds/Stateless
Summary: Sex with Brian was never about connection.***No specific time frame, set somewhere after the fiddler's debacle.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot my mind came up with as I'm trying to work on my other, longer fics.

Sex with Brian was never about connection. It was about getting off, sometimes about showing off. It was about reputation, about performance. It was sometimes a means to an end. Mostly it was about pleasure.

But it wasn’t about connection.

Except for one moment.

One fleeting, blink-and-you-miss-it moment.

And Justin never blinked then, never missed that moment.

(Oh, he _missed_ it when it was gone… but it never went past his attention.)

Right when he’d come, during these few seconds when pleasure overrode his senses and his mask slipped, right then, Brian did connect.

The first few times, it had been just that: a handful of seconds where Brian would let his body relax on his, sprawled on his back or on his chest, panting, a blissed-out expression on his face. And Justin, for all of his inexperience and his own satiated body and mind, had been so _aware_ of the man, of every single point of contact between them that he hadn’t missed that small parenthesis between the overwhelming fuck session and the cold-hearted dismissal.

For those few precious seconds, he’d had a glance behind the mirror, the façade, and seen a man way more layered than the unyielding asshole he appeared to be.  

And Justin had chased that moment, that sensation ever since.

As time had passed, and he’d become a regular visitor in Brian’s bed, as Brian had started getting more comfortable with his presence, that moment had lengthened. The signs had become more obvious. More telling.

Brian would place a small kiss on his back before pulling out. He would rack his hand through Justin’s sweaty hair as he panted. He would squeeze his hand before leaving the bed. He would hold him tight against his chest and prop him up after their shower fuck.

***

The tipping point came after the bashing.

Brian had been so careful, so delicate and caring as he’d entered his body, as he’d help him reconcile with the broken shell he’d felt so foreign in, so disconnected with. But what had brought Justin on the verge of tears had been after. When Brian had held him so close against him and Justin had felt his racing heart where their skins met, when he’d murmured low, unintelligible words against his skin. When he’d caressed his back unconsciously, easing the tension and tremors wracking his spine. When he’d held his hand and hadn’t pulled out as Justin had finally, at long last, felt his mind go blessedly quiet and he’d drifted into sleep.  

They’d gone back to their previous heavy fucking after that. And Justin had been perfectly okay with welcoming Brian’s relentless lust for him, just as he’d been okay initiating and relishing in scorching romps in the sheets or out. But something had changed.

Brian would let himself breathe against his neck for a few minutes before rolling over on his back. He would slide closer to Justin’s spent body after he’d lit a cigarette, and he would let Justin snuggle against his chest. He would peck his sweaty shoulder, and play with his hair as their bodies relaxed. And in sleep, he would unconsciously seek Justin’s heat, and slide a hand around his waist to bring him closer.

And now, right as Brian’s body slumped against his chest like a puppet cut off its string, as Brian’s arms cradled his head and he could feel his heartbeat thrumming under his lips where they rested against his neck, as he breathed in Brian’s scent and felt his muscles lax and heavy weigh on him, anchor him, Justin wondered how he had ever felt disconnected from the man. How he’d ever thought he could do without this moment in his life, without this blissful, content, peaceful parenthesis, without these few stolen seconds or minutes where their bond was all that tethered them to reality as they drifted, suspended in time.


End file.
